


Breaking Painfully

by yutavore



Series: bottom yuta [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abortion, Abusive Parents, Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Beta Lee Taeyong, Blackmail, Crossdressing, Emotional Hurt, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Johnny appears in the second chapter, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun Being an Asshole, Knotting, M/M, Omega Nakamoto Yuta, Omega Suh Youngho | Johnny, Rape, Sad, Sad Ending, Self-Harm, Slurs, Slut Shaming, Suicide, Taeyong and Doyoung are fake friends, Unplanned Pregnancy, Verbal Abuse, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutavore/pseuds/yutavore
Summary: taeyong, doyoung and jaehyun takes yuta to an abandoned house and everything goes down horrendously.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: bottom yuta [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152254
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW // rape, suicide, self harm, slurs, xenophobia
> 
> read at your own risk !! thanks.

"are you guys sure this is the house?"

yuta stares up at the dusted house but looks very in shape since the paint wasn't peeled off. 

taeyong grins and throws his arm over yuta's shoulders. 

"of course this is the house! we're gonna have a quick tour and maybe have some fun inside." taeyong whispers into his ear teasingly, making yuta swat him away.

"okay lets not waste time and lets get inside so we don't have to stand out here for long." jaehyun flatly speaks. yuta's cheeks turns rosy after hearing the alpha's voice. 

it was so deep and low that would make anyone's knees shake and tremble submissively.

yuta slowly nods and walks behind jaehyun while taeyong and doyoung walks behind him. it was very awkward silence for yuta. when they walked inside, there were creak noises beneath their feet.

It had an upstairs and had a huge kitchen. everything inside looked clean and nicely put. It also had sliding doors that goes to the backyard.

they spread out to look around. yuta walks upstairs and sees a room door cracked open. he tilts his head in confusion and walks to open it.

yuta opens the door and sees an empty clean room. so nobody has used this house, huh? yuta hums and walks over to the nicely put bed.

he sits down and he sinks onto the bed. yuta sighs at the feeling of fresh sheets and lays down on his back.

footsteps fills the room and yuta looks up to see taeyong, doyoung and jaehyun staring down at him.

"so, what are we doing?" yuta asks with a wearily smile.

"well its getting boring so we could come back another day?"

yuta hums and stands up from the bed. he was going to walk towards the door when a large hand slams onto his mouth. 

yuta gasp was muffled due to the hand covering his mouth and he felt a strong arm go around his lithe waist.

he could hear laughter and taeyong and doyoung was just standing there laughing and giggling at him. 

what the fuck is happening?

yuta struggles out of jaehyun's hold and jaehyun uses his tie to tie his hands behind his back.

"w-what!? whats happening..!?" yuta asks panicking to which the trio starts laughing at him once again.

"we're going to put you in your place and teach you how to be a proper bitch!" taeyong has a large smirk on his face and the way he spoke with a mischievous voice makes yuta even more afraid and terrified.

"what do you—eyah!" yuta yelps as jaehyun pushes him onto the floor. the alpha lets out a growly laugh and starts taking off yuta's clothings.

yuta cries out and struggles weakly. it was no use, jaehyun was stronger than him and the tie was so tight around his wrists. no use at all.

jaehyun rips his skirt to which yuta gasps horrifiedly. yuta shakes his head and screams when he felt jaehyun take off his panties.

taeyong and doyoung laughs and took out their cameras out of their bags. they stood beside yuta and flashes hit the omega's face causing him to turn his head away.

"you're a fucking slut! you want an alpha to knot you so bad, knot whore! cum dumpster! cocksleeve! useless piece of a japanese whore!" 

taeyong calls out with a booming voice. yuta lets out cries and tears streams down his rosy red cheeks. the embarrassment.

yuta's legs were lifted up onto the alpha's shoulders and jaehyun pushes his knees onto his chest.

"No..No please!" yuta shakes his head to which jaehyun slaps his face until it turned red like a cherry.

"shut up whore. you have no rights to speak at all, omega!"

tears still flows down yuta's cheeks and yuta felt jaehyun's knot rubbing at his freshly shaved cunt. yuta cries and continues to resist.

jaehyun slowly pushes his knot inside of yuta's virgin cunt and felt his walls close tightly onto his cock. he mutters a low fuck and grunts at the nice and blissful feeling of yuta's soft walls. "oh fuck, you're so tight."

yuta gasps at the sharp pain that zaps his spine. It hurts so much, so so much. his knot is large and heavy. he can't keep up anymore. it was too much to handle. god, he feels like dying on jaehyun's knot.

"so big, 's large...t-take it out!" yuta whimpers painfully.

jaehyun groans and snaps his hips harshly. his knot hits yuta's cervix and yuta curves his back and he throws his head back. yuta lets out a blood wrenching scream.

"so deep! so so deeppp! take it out! i-it hurts so much!" yuta continues babbling nonsense and incoherent. his eyes crossed and his mouth was an "o" shape. breath after breath leaves from his mouth and he could feel jaehyun's knot getting big.

jaehyun rocks his hips violently and grips onto yuta's waist. his thrusts matches with the rocking of yuta's body and his small cunt was clamping onto his knot tightly, and never wanting to let go. what a fucking whore.

taeyong and doyoung continues to watch. the small beta cackles and repeatedly takes pictures of yuta getting raped by jaehyun.

“fuck! you’re such a little whore, a knot whore. you want my knot? you want me to fill you up until you’re pregnant? huh, slut?”

jaehyun growls and possessively grabs yuta’s jaw. he then pursues after the omega’s plump lips and kisses him with fierce.

“i-i-it hurtsssss...soooo b-biggg~” yuta slurs incoherently and his mind is going off to wonderland. he feels like he’s on cloud nine. his body goes limp and he is unresponsive.

he passes out.

yuta slowly wakes up and blinks once or twice before looking around.

he was on the floor with his clothes ripped off and was bare naked. he tries to get up but a sharp pain hits his lower back to which he hisses.

yuta looks around once again and his eyes widened with realization.

he came to this house with taeyong doyoung and jaehyun.

they was in this room together.

jaehyun pushes him to the ground.

his clothes gets ripped off.

jaehyun...raped him.

yuta gasps with tears brimming and finally slipping down his cheeks. It was shocking. unbelievable.

and taeyong and doyoung didn’t do anything but...laugh and take pics.

yuta grits his teeth and his body shakes uncontrollably with anger and betrayal. this felt like a dream.

humiliating. embarrassing.

what a bunch of fucking assholes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuta visits his old friend johnny.

NEXT DAY 

yuta had his head down, his legs shaking and trembling desperately. his mind has been showcasing the situation in his head and its getting him frustrated and tired.

yuta walks into the empty hallways and suddenly bumps into a chest. he looks up and sees jaehyun staring down at him with a smirk.

he jumps and leaps back. he had a scared and shocking expression on his face. yuta didn't expect to see jaehyun but also see taeyong and doyoung with him.

"oh. you finally came back. not what I expected." taeyong smugly speaks.

yuta's body shakes tremendously and sees a bunch of pictures in taeyong's hands. what. the. actual. fuck.

"If you ever say anything about what happened the other day to anyone, we will share these photos to everyone in the school and have them think of you as some omega slut."

yuta widens his eyes at the sudden statement. why are they doing this? what did i ever do to them!?

"N-No! Don't!" yuta begs.

"oh? begging, are we?" doyoung laughs.

yuta grits his teeth but gulps audibly.

AFTER SCHOOL

yuta visits an old friend. his name is johnny and he was his elementary friend before he even met those fucking assholes.

johnny was an omega.

johnny was a sweetheart. he was soft spoken, nice and kind, had a fragile heart, and was everybody's sunshine.

yuta knocks on the freshly painted door and hears the lock unlocking.

johnny stands there with an oversized purely white sweater that ate his whole body up and black leggings that hugged his thighs tightly.

his brown hair fluffs and big doe eyes stares down at the smaller omega.

"ah! yukkuri~" johnny cheers and picks yuta up to give him a bear hug.

johnny had lived alone without his parents. his parents were also abusive like yuta's and were a bunch of bitching asswipes.

"hello again youngho!~" yuta giggles and johnny pouts cutely.

"euuu! i don't like it." johnny puts the smaller omega down and stomps his foot with a pout on his face.

yuta chuckles, "c'mon its a cute name. let me inside now!" and he skips past johnny and the taller omega closes the door behind him.

"so, what brings you here, yuta? not that i'm complaining but is there something wrong?"

johnny elegantly speaks with a concerned tone in his voice meanwhile he pours tea inside of a teacup for yuta and himself.

yuta squirms in his spot on the couch and twiddles with his fingers.

“uhm, i-i don’t want to say it.”

yuta gulps nervously and to which he feels a comforting hand on his shoulder and looks up to see johnny with a motherly smile.

“Its okay, you could say it. I’m not going to judge you, you know. I want to be able to help you and make you feel happy again!”

yuta feels himself calming down. what can he do without johnny’s comfort? he doesn’t know.

“well...I have these three “friends” and I met them before you had left to america. they were taeyong, doyoung and jaehyun. taeyong and doyoung was betas while jaehyun was an alpha.” yuta explains and johnny hums, wanting him to continue.

“a-and I thought they meant a lot to me and they were comforting and helped me with a lot of my problems. b-but...” yuta trails off with a stutter.

johnny frowns but lets out another hum, wanting him to continue again.

“Yesterday, they lead me to a empty abandoned house supposedly and I walked into this room with them.”

yuta grips onto his knees and a warm large hand covers his small hand. It was comforting and comfortable.

“Then, suddenly...jaehyun raped me in front of them while they were laughing at me and calling me nasty and disgusting names.”

johnny gasps and immediately hugs yuta when he started to cry and his body trembles like a fragile leaf.

johnny shushes yuta and runs his fingers through the red mane.

“shhh, its okay, its okay, I got you. I’m so sorry that happened to you. they are just meanies and just used you for their own pleasure.”

yuta hugs johnny back and holds onto the taller omega tightly and sobs into his shoulders which he didn’t mind. the hug was so warm and so comfortable. It made yuta feel better.

johnny made yuta food to which yuta did eat the food but end up vomiting it out inside the toilet.

“maybe...you’re pregnant.”

yuta’s breath hitched when johnny said that. there is no way in hell he’s pregnant. he can’t be. his parents will kill him! Its dream. It has to be one.

“no! n-no, it can’t be!” yuta panics and johnny holds him closely.

“its fine yuta, its fine. hold on, let me see if i have a test..” johnny looks inside of the medicine cabinet and takes out a not opened pregnancy test. he hadn’t used it yet but just brought it just in case.

“heres one! I haven’t used it yet but I just brought it in case. you could use it.” johnny opens the box and takes out the pink and white stick.

yuta stares at it and takes it with shaky hands.

“f-fuck...fine. i’ll—i’ll do it.”

“good!” johnny smiles and kisses yuta on the forehead.

“call me when you’re done!”

and johnny walks out of the bathroom. yuta has a million thoughts and questions inside of his head.

what if he’s actually pregnant?

what will his parents say?

what is going to happen?

yuta sighs and just did what was in the instructions on the paper.

he then looks at the stick and his heart drops to his stomach. it shows two lines which meant he was pregnant. shocking.

yuta drops the stick on the ground and fell onto his knees with a thump. he then shouts and screams and cries so loud.

johnny had rushed inside after hearing his screams and sees yuta on the ground crying hysterically.

johnny bends down and went on his knees to give yuta a tight hug.

“yuta what did it say?”

yuta hiccups and stutters in his words to which johnny couldn’t understand.

“yuta i can’t hear you.” johnny frowns.

“I-It—I-It—sniffles—It had two lines..”

johnny’s eyes widens and reaches an arm to grab the pregnancy test. he squints his eyes right at the stick and gasps. surprising.

yuta was pregnant.


End file.
